Changed The Way You Kissed Me
by olivialovesyou
Summary: Serena lives a perfect life with her best friends. Is it all about to change? HARRY STYLES FANFICTION. Discontinued, sorry guys, I have another one in the making :
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my first ever story so yeah, sorry if it's a bit shit! Haha xx**

* * *

><p><strong>Birthday Girl<strong>

"HAPPY BIRTHDAAAAAAY!" was all I could hear whilst all 5 of the adolescent boys bundled me. It was 6am on my 17th birthday and my five best friends in the whole world were with me. Zayn, who was like my older brother, Louis, the funny one, Liam, the sensible one, Niall, the cute irish one and Harry, the gorgeous one.

"Okay guys, I'm awake now please let me breath" I laughed, struggling for air

"Oh sorry" Zayn said

"SERENAAA open your presents from meeeeee first!" Louis sang, throwing a bag with 3 wrapped presents, one was clearly a carrot and I opened that first laughing, the second one was a ring,

"Marry me?" he pleaded

"Nice try Louis!" I replied, the third one was a bag that I said I had really wanted ages ago.

"Thanks!" I said hugging him! I took it in turns to open all the boys presents, Liam got me a bracelet, Niall got me a CD I really wanted, Zayn got me and him tickets to the premiere for the new Harry Potter film!

"OH MY GOD! How the hell did you get these!" I was so shocked,

"Uncle Simon might have had something to do with it…" he winked. Louis, Liam and Niall groaned,

"Way to one up us all Zayn" Niall mumbled, I just laughed.

"Come on then, open mine next!" Harry said chucking an envelope on my lap, I opened it and inside were two tickets… to see Justin Bieber this Friday… and they were VIP… and meet and greet! I couldn't even talk, I just looked up at him, shocked.

"What is it?" Zayn frowned, clearly annoyed that his present wasn't the best. He grabbed the tickets out of my hand,

"Oh for christ's sake Harry, we're supposed to stop her liking this twat, not encourage her!" he laughed, turning the tickets round for everyone to see. They all groaned even more.

"And now she's gonna meet him! We won't hear the end of this one for weeks!" Niall complained

"Come on guys, it's Serena's birthday! Let's go make her some breakfast or something!" Harry winked at me, I still couldn't even talk. How the hell did he afford this? The tickets are like £500 each, if not more! The guys all left to go to the kitchen, but Harry stayed behind.

"Like them?" he asked

"Harry I-I don't even know what to say" I just about got out

"Don't say anything then!" he grinned "I'm just glad you're happy!" he grabbed my hand and pulled me out of bed and downstairs into the kitchen.

Louis wolf whistled as I walked into the kitchen, "Looking fiiiiiine this morning Serena" I had to admit, my pyjamas consisted of a tight top and hotpants, but it's not like the boys hadn't seen me in a bikini before so I didn't care.

"How did you guys get in anyways?" I said as I started eating the food Liam had made.

"Your Mum gave us a key, she was in on the whole thing" Niall said wiggling his eyebrows. I lived in a townhouse in Chelsea, London with my Mother, Kathy, she was a model, and even though she was getting on in age now, I had to admit, she still looked amazing.

"Oh Kathy, she'd do anything for us" Zayn said with his hands on his heart "She's just…"

"The ultimate MILF" Liam interrupted and all the boys laughed. I just sat there with my pissed off face.

"Serena's mum has got it going on!" Louis sang "She's all I want, I've been waiting for so loooong!"

"Cut it out!" I shouted, all the boys started singing now, extremely loudly

"SERENA CAN'T YOU SEE, YOU'RE JUST NOT THE GIRL FOR MEEEE, I KNOW I MIGHT BE WRONG BUT I'M IN LOVE WITH SERENA'S MUM" and with that my Mum walked into the kitchen and all the boys went bright red, I just started laughing!

"Morning sweetheart" she said, ignoring the boys' display of affection "Happy Birthday!" she said, handing over a present. I opened it up and it was a gorgeous, light pink, Oscar De La Renta dress.

"Thank you so much Mum!" I said giving her a hug "And oh my god guess what!"

"That's okay darling, what?"

"Zayn got me tickets to the Harry Potter Premiere next week and Harry got me meet and greet tickets to see Justin Bieber!" I almost shouted the second part

"Wow!" she said, I could tell she wasn't impressed because she knows that if I had wanted either of those things, I could've just asked her and she could've pulled some strings and got them sorted for me. She doesn't understand why I don't just ask her for what I want, whenever I want. I'm just not like that!

"Anyways, Serena, go get dressed we've got an amazing day planned out for you!" Liam ordered, and I went up to my room and got dressed. I opened my wardrobe, debating on what to wear and then I heard

"PACK A BIKINI!" from downstairs. We're going swimming then… I couldn't believe how amazing my birthday had been already. How amazing my friends were. I sat on my bed and thought about how we met…

* * *

><p><strong>I've pretty much written the second chapter already, there will be a lot more romance coming up, this chapter was a bit shit sorry! :)<strong>

**Also most of the girls names in this I stole from Gossip Girl haha. xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**If you're reading this then I love you :) **

* * *

><p><strong>Give Me Everything Tonight<strong>

**FLASHBACK**

_Me and my Mum stepped out of the car and headed for the entrance to the X Factor studios. Immediately we were swamped with paparazzi and flashing camera's. My Mum was standing in for Cheryl Cole on the X Factor live shows, because she was ill with Malaria._

"_KATHY IS IT TRUE YOU AND SIMON HAVE A THING?"_

"_WHAT HAVE YOU GOT TO SAY ON THE RUMOURS THAT YOU AND CHERYL HATE EACHOTHER?"  
><em>

"_ARE YOU SET TO REPLACE CHERYL ON NEXT YEARS SHOW?"_

"_ARE YOU GOING TO BE A JUDGE ON THE AMERICAN X FACTOR?"_

_We ignored all of them and headed inside. Walked down the familiar corridors that we walked down every Saturday and Sunday and headed into my Mums dressing room. I sighed as I threw myself down on the sofa. I know this sounds so spoilt but I was so sick of coming to the X Factor every weekend. There was nothing for me to do in the hours and hours it took for my Mum to get ready._

"_Hey, Serena, I know you get bored so Simon arranged for some guys to come and keep you company!" my Mum said. Great, now I'm being babysat. _

"_Oh right" I mumbled, uninterested._

"_Oh look they're here now" I looked up at the door and saw 5 boys, known as One Direction all grinning at me. Except the one known as Louis. He was staring at my Mum…_

"_Hey!" Zayn said, I already knew their names._

"_Hiya" I replied. I really liked One Direction, well what teenage girl didn't. And I wanted them to win. We went back to their dressing room and started chatting, they were all so funny. I could tell we were gonna be good friends…_

**NORMAL TIME**

And here we were. The X Factor tour had finished and the boys had recorded an album, their first single being released in about a month's time. I loved all of them, my boys, nothing could ever come between us. I put on a white bikini and a summer dress over the top, my long blonde hair always fell naturally into place and I didn't bother with make-up if we were going swimming. I bounced downstairs and into the lounge where the boys were.

"So… what we doing!" I said, excitedly. They all looked at eachother and grinned, and then looked at me. "Oh god… what is it?"

"SPA DAY!" they all shouted at the same time.

"Seriously!" I said wide eyed, they all nodded "Guys… Spa's are supposed to be quiet and relaxing and… mostly women"

"Oh hush, we'll be on our best behaviour" Louis wiggled his eyebrows as he said this "OH, KATHY THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE, SURE YOU DON'T WANNA COME?"

"I'M SURE LOUIS" my Mum shouted from the kitchen, I frowned at him,

"What?" he said innocently "I couldn't pass up the opportunity to see your Mum in a bikini…"

"Louis!" I threw a pillow at him and missed completely. They all laughed and looked at me menacingly. Next thing I knew I was pinned to the floor while they all tickled me!

"Please… Stop… Stop… I Hate… Being…. Tickled" I just about got out between giggles. They finally stopped and all collapsed on the floor in fits of laughter. I tried to look annoyed but couldn't help it and joined in. My Mum walked in looking unimpressed but also with a slight smirk on her face.

"Have a great day at the Spa sweetheart, I'm sorry but I've got to go to Milan for a week for work" she sighed and I saw the suitcase next to her, "You've got money on your card for food and whatever, oh and there's a few more birthday surprises around the house, have a nice week!"

"Bye Mum, love you!" I said, and she turned around to leave,

"Love you too!" she shouted back

"I love you too" Louis joined in, and I threw a pillow at him again, more successfully this time. I heard the door shut and Harry immediately sat up.

"Sooo… PARTY ROUND SERENA'S!" he shouted. I rolled my eyes.

We headed off to the spa and actually had a really good day. Well until Louis got kicked out for splashing and we all had to leave. My mum had also gotten me driving lessons for my birthday and a brand new black Range Rover! Louis dropped me off at my house after the spa and they all headed to their flat to get ready for the party which was now apparently being thrown at mine tonight. I got my laptop out and checked my twitter. There was loads of birthday messages, even from other celebrities! Chris Brown had tweeted saying

**Happy Birthday to my girl Serena Van Der Woodsen. Someday she'll be a model, just like her Mom! **

I laughed, I'd met him at one of his gigs last year. And we kept in contact via. Texts. I scrolled down my timeline, I only followed people I actually knew, or celebs I liked. I know it sounds harsh but I do reply to my fans as much as possible. Harry had tweeted

**Happy Birthday to the gorgeous Serena, words cannot describe what this girl means to me xxx**

This immediately made me smile. I loved Harry, as a friend. There had been a lot of speculation that we were together, but we weren't. Recently I had been noticing how gorgeous his eyes were though… No Serena. I can't think like that. Anyway Harry could never like me like that. Could he? I snapped out of it and wrote a tweet

**Thanks for all the wonderful messages guys! Love you all so much and I've had an amazing day! Xx**

I turned my laptop off and went upstairs to get ready. Harry had invited loads of people tonight, including girls from my school, his friends, the other guys friends, some celebs. At my all girls private school, my closest friend was probably Blair Waldorf, then there was Jenny, Izzy, Mia and Vanessa. Blair and I had known each other since birth and our Mums were really good friends, we didn't hang out ALL the time, but we were best friends and everyone knew it.

I put on some mascara and put on the dress my Mum had given me this morning. Then the doorbell rang. I ran downstairs to get it. It was the boys! Louis walked in with his girlfriend Hannah, who I'd met a couple of times, Niall came in, Liam, Zayn, Harry and Blair was behind them.

"Happy Birthday S!" she squealed, giving me a present. It was in a light blue Tiffany & Co. box, I opened it up and it was a silver necklace with the letter 'S' on it. I looked up and she had the exact same one with 'B' on it. We always called eachother S and B, ever since we were little.

"Oh my god, it's gorgeous!" I said hugging her.

"WELL" Harry said interrupting, he put his arm over both our shoulders "I don't mean to be rude buuuut, 150 people are arriving in about 10 minutes, INCLUDING The Saturdays, Tinie Tempah, and some male model guy Blair invited in the car, so we need to get this place sorted" me and Blair laughed as we sorted the kitchen out.

The breakfast bar had become some sort of drinks station, filled with Vodka, Beer, Cider, WKD's and every other alcohol in the world! My house also had a built in music system where you plug the iPod into a dock in the lounge and it plays in every room in the house.

Everyone was busy doing something and it was just me and Harry sat in the lounge, sorting out a playlist.

"You look really pretty tonight Serena" he smiled at me, I don't know why but it gave me butterflies when he said it

"Thanks" I blushed, I went over to the dock and put the iPod in, Rihanna S&M immediately started blaring out. "I love this song!"

"Me too!" he replied, as he started doing some insane dance. I was laughing so hard I thought I was going to pass out. Tonight was going to be amazing.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! AGAIN not much happened, still introducing characters etc. Alot of the main storylines and romance shizz will be set in the next chapter :) Any ideas or anything will be appreciated so please review! xx<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it's been aaages since I last updated, but I wrote this reeeaaalllyyy long chapter to make up for it! There's a lot more romance & drama now. :) Hope you like! & thanks so much to 1DirectionInfection for reviewing! xx**

* * *

><p><strong>Every Boy's Got One<strong>

**8 HOURS LATER…**

"BYEEEEEEE" I shouted as the last of the crowd left. It was now 4 in the morning and I was so drunk I couldn't even stand up by myself anymore. "I wanna… *hiccup*… go to bed" I slurred at Zayn who was helping me walk. To be perfectly honest he was as drunk as me and it wasn't really working. We both fell on the floor giggling. "Zayn… thanks for everything you're amazing" there was no reply "Zayn…" I heard him snoring. I can't believe he's fallen asleep in the hallway on the flo-…

My eyes opened and I was laying in my bed. I was still drunk. I looked at the clock and it was now 5 in the morning. Confused I turned around to see Harry sleeping next to me. He must have found me asleep in the hallway and moved me. Beautiful Harry. Ahhh. I stroked his face, but because it felt like the room was spinning I poked him in the eye.

"What the fuck?" he opened his eyes, frowning, but his face softened when he saw me

"Sorry beautiful Harry, I was only trying to stroke you" I gave him puppy dog eyes

"It's alright Serena, now go back to sleep" he laughed, clearly nowhere near as drunk as I was.

"Okay…" I whispered. I led back down normally, but couldn't fall asleep. "Harry?"

"Yes Serena?"

"Will you come see Justin Bieber with me?"

"REALLY! My dreams have finally come true!" he was being stupid

"Fine, whatever then" I replied and turned around so my back was to him. There was a long silence and then he sighed.

"Why do you want me to come anyway? What about Blair, or one of the other girls?"

"There all in to male models and movie stars. And frozen yoghurt. Not Justin Bieber" I huffed

"Okay then, I'll come with you" he said. I turned around to face him again, but I didn't realised that he had moved closer to me and now our face were only centimetres apart.

"Thank you" I whispered

"Anything for you" he whispered back, I could feel his hot breath on my face and we were both staring into each others eyes. I wanted to kiss him, I was going to kiss him, I leant in to kiss him,

**HARRY'S POV**

"WILL YOU GUYS SHUT UP" we both jumped out of our skins, Serena's reaction was slightly delayed, I'm guessing that was because she was drunk… Louis was on the floor and we'd obviously woken him up.

"Sorry!" I said. I turned around to face Serena again, but she had fallen asleep. She looked like an angel when she was sleeping. My heart sank slightly because I knew we were having a moment then. Was she about to kiss me? No of course she wasn't! She's Serena Van Der Woodsen! I remember when we first met, backstage at the X Factor and I had taken the mick out of how posh her name was. I was looking forward to Friday now. I didn't like Justin Bieber, but it meant spending a night with Serena. I closed my eyes and let sleep get the better of me.

**THE MORNING AFTER**

**BLAIR'S POV**

I woke up in one of the spare rooms in Serena's house. Ouch, my head was killing me. I sat up and realised I was completely naked! Around the room I could see my shoes, dress and underwear thrown across the floor. Mixed among someone else's clothing. Oh god. I turned around to see who was laying in bed next to me. Liam. Did we? Oh no! I looked at the clock and it was nearly 1 in the afternoon! I stood up and got dressed as quickly as possible and went downstairs.

**ZAYN'S POV**

I woke up on the floor… In the hallway! I couldn't remember anything from last night. Why the fuck was I on the floor? I sat up to see Blair coming down the stairs

"Morning" I mumbled

"It's the afternoon!" she laughed and walked past me to the door

"Leaving?" I said

"Erm yeah, sorry, tell Serena I'll give her a text later or something" and she quickly left. I got up and walked into the lounge, clearly everyone was still asleep.

**SERENA'S POV**

I woke up next to Harry. Fully clothed luckily! He was still asleep and Louis was asleep on the floor. I could see him stirring.

"Morning" I said

"Oh hey" he mumbled back

"I don't remember anything from last night!" I exclaimed

"What not even" then he put on this voice he uses to mimic me "'Ooo I'm sorry beautiful Harry, come see Justin Bieber with me Harry, Harry, Harry, Harry'"

"Erm, no?" I was confused now

"You two lovers were whispering to each other at about 5 o'clock this morning!"

"Oh shut up Louis!" I laughed, me and Harry were not lovers! With that Harry woke up,

"Morning beautiful" he smiled at me, I looked at Louis and he had his back to me and his arms around himself so it looked like someone was kissing him. I laughed and checked my phone. Oh god it was 1 o'clock!

"Come on lets get some breakfast" I said and we all headed down into the kitchen. Zayn was already there making bacon. I gave him a massive hug because bacon was seriously what I needed right now. My phone buzzed in my pocket

**B (1,03PM):**

**Sorry that I left, I woke up in one of your spare rooms next to Liam. We were both naked! I think we… xx**

My eyes widened and my jaw dropped, everyone had noticed

"What is it?" Harry asked

"Oh nothing" I replied and they all frowned. I quickly texted back

**Seriously! Oh my god! Come round later when the boys are gone? Xx**

**B (1.05PM):**

**Don't think I can, I'm really busy today. Please don't say anything to anyone? Xx**

Blair was always busy, she wanted to be a model and was quickly on her way to becoming one.

**Okay that's fine. Yeah don't worry I won't! Speak soon xx**

**FRIDAY**

_7AM WAKING UP IN THE MORNING, GOTTA BE FRESH GOTTA GO DOWNSTAIRS_

Oh god. Why did I let Louis set Rebecca Black as my alarm for Fridays? I turned it off and collapsed back into bed. It was half ten in the morning and I was going to meet Justin Bieber TODAY! My phone buzzed

**HARRY (10.30AM):**

**Morning! I'll get to yours at about 4? Ordered the taxi for half 4 so you have plenty of time to get ready for the love of your life;) xx**

I laughed, all the boys hated Justin Bieber, I didn't though, I know he doesn't write any of his music and he's probably a bit of a douche but I still loved him!

**Okay see you at 4! Oh Harry, you know Louis is the only one for me! :P xx**

**HARRY (10.32AM):**

**:( Louis and not me! Xx**

I just laughed and ignored his text and went on twitter.

**Going to see justinbieber tonight at the O2 and meet him! Lotta love for that guy… Don't judge me :P **

I went to my mentions and it was filled with people saying they were let down that I was into him also a lot of girls saying they were jealous that I was going to meet him! I replied to as many of them as I could and then I saw a tweet from Justin himself!

**serenalovesyou Finally going to meet the girl of my dreams tonight am I? ;) **

I laughed, he had tweeted me a couple of times, he knew who I was from magazines and I think he'd just recorded a song with Chris Brown who I obviously knew, he also tweeted A LOT about my mum, even saying he thinks that him and her would make a great couple! I tweeted back

**justinbieber Hmm, don't think my mum'****s gonna be there! **

My mentions were going even more crazy now than what they normally are!

**serenalovesyou I'm talking about you silly! See you later xx**

My stomach flipped, I know I was famous and everything and that I should be used to talking to celebrities, but Justin Bieber brought out my inner fan-girl and I just couldn't help it…

**justinbieber See ya xx **

I switched off my laptop and quickly got dressed, I just threw on a pair of skinny jeans and a strappy top, I had my first driving lesson at 11.30! Sat downstairs eating breakfast and my phone buzzed again

**HARRY (11.17AM):**

**So now you're ignoring my texts and flirting with Justin! ;) xx **

I sighed, he was such a teenage girl at heart

**Of course I am, he's Justin Bieber… ;) Gotta go, got my driving lesson! Wish me luck! Xx**

**HARRY (11.19AM):**

**Good luck, you'll be amazing :) xx **

With that I put my plate in the dishwasher, threw on some shoes and walked outside.

There was a few paparazzi outside, asking me what I was doing today, I told them I had a driving lesson which I wanted them to leave me alone for, but at half 4 I was going out. That's how it is with the paparazzi, you've got to give them something if you want anything in return!

My first driving lesson went pretty well! The guy said I was a natural and that it wouldn't take long for me to pass my test! As soon as I got in I got into the shower, I came out and blow dried my hair to give it some volume. I put on quite a lot of make-up for tonight, went with black smokey eyes and a nude lipstick. I'd been planning my outfit for weeks so I was wearing white hotpant shorts, a turquoise baggy top and a blazer with white strappy heels. I took one last look in the mirror and smiled, I was so excited!

**HARRY'S POV**

I pulled up outside Serena's, there was loads of paparazzi here, they all started flashing as soon as I got out the car, shouting stuff like

"IS THIS A DATE YOU AND SERENA ARE GOING ON?"

"WHAT HAVE YOU GOT TO SAY ON THE RUMOURS OF SERENA AND JUSTIN BIEBER?"

I probably should have cleared up that Serena and I weren't on a date, but for some reason I kind of wanted them to think it was a date.

I rang the doorbell and she opened the door. Wow. She looked amazing! Her legs just went on forever, and her hair just looked gorgeous and everything about her was just stunning.

"Are you gonna come in Harry?" I'd been stood in the doorway staring at her for ages.

"Yeah, sorry! You look really pretty, as usual" I complimented her, she blushed. I'd been noticing recently that my charms had been working on her more and more. Before she seemed like the only girl I'd ever come across that didn't fall for my flirting, but these days she seemed to be falling for it!

The taxi wasn't coming for a while so we just sat and watched TV. My phone buzzed.

**MIA (4.06PM):**

**Hey sexy ;) what you doing tonight? XXX**

Mia Hamilton. She was one of Serena's school friends. She was stunning, they all were, but next to Serena or Blair they just looked plain. It's like they were just on a whole different level to other girls. It was weird.

**Hey babes, out with Serena, why? X**

I'll admit, I did get on Mia at Serena's party, but I just wasn't that interested in her.

**MIA (4.07PM):**

**Oh. Date? XXX **

Why did she care? Girls are so confusing.

**No… Just taking her to see Justin Bieber for her birthday. X **

**MIA (4.08PM):**

**Oh cool babes! Have a good night :) maybe we can meet up this weekend at some point? ;P XXX**

I didn't reply. I didn't want to meet up with Mia. She was nice enough, well, she was more than nice, but I didn't want to meet up with her. I didn't want to meet up with any girls. Only Serena.

"Who you texting?" she asked

"Oh nobody" I smiled. She was perfect. I loved her.

**SERENA'S POV**

Why was Harry being so awkward? He'd just avoided telling me who he was texting. What if it was a girl? Not that I care. It's just rude to be texting other girls when he's out with me!

The doorbell went and it was obviously the taxi man. We both got up and left the house.

**JUSTIN'S CONCERT **

As soon as we arrived we weren't treated like the other people there. I knew we were already VIP but some guy who claimed to be Justin's manager said we should just stand in the Golden Circle. I had no idea what this meant but as me and Harry got there I realised that it was right next to the stage! Literally there was the crowd behind us, who were behind a metal bar and then a small gap and then the stage. We were in the small gap! We could literally climb on stage if we wanted to!

There were quite a few other people here, Willow Smith and Jayden Smith were both in the tour so their Mum and little sister were here. Craig David was there for some reason, saying he was going to be a surprise guest singer or something. And Justin's Mum was here aswell.

I felt really bad for Harry, he had paid so much for VIP but now it was just kind of going to waste…

"OH MY GOD IT'S SERENA VAN DER WOODSEN AND HARRY STYLES" it only took one girl to scream and suddenly loads of them were and they were all leaning over the metal bar trying to touch us! Harry started laughing, so did I, we both started signing autographs and got a few picture taken with the fans. Loads of the girls claimed to be in love with Harry and asked him to marry them!

The concert started and everyone left us alone…

**3 HOURS LATER**

Justin walked offstage and the lights came up.

"That was AMAZING" I shouted to Harry

"Erm, yeah, just glad you had a good time" he smiled. What was up with him? He'd been really untalkative and off with me all night. It's not like I forced him to be here! "When do you get to meet him?" he asked.

"I'm not sure!" Justin's manager came over again and asked if we wanted to go to the backstage party instead of the official meet and greet. I looked at Harry and he just nodded.

We were in one of the clubs at the O2 and everything was decorated purple! There wasn't many people here, mostly friends of Justin, Jayden and Willow, the people who worked on the tour and a couple of their friends. Justin arrived later, he walked in and sat in one of the booths with his Mum.

"Oh my god Harry, he's right over there!" I whispered

"Go say hey!" he said back. So I walked over leaving Harry at the bar.

**HARRY'S POV**

I watched her walk over to his booth. I knew she could tell something was up with me. I just couldn't hold it in any more. I realise now that I love Serena and I had to tell her that. Tonight! Hopefully she'll feel the same…

She was chatting to him now, I watched her every move. I knew her so well I could tell what she was doing. There were talking about the show. He was whispering in her ear. She… blushed? They were exchanging numbers! Now they were both getting up… walking over to the dancefloor… and dancing together! He was just staring sleazily at her body. He had his hands all over her, I couldn't even watch. I turned away, my face getting hot with anger. I turned to look again and they were, kissing? I walked off to the toilet, I couldn't bare it anymore.

**SERENA'S POV**

"Justin, get off me!" I said pushing him off of me.

"What babe? Isn't this what you want?"

"Well, I've only just met you…" I trailed off, scanning the room for Harry. Had he seen what happened? Suddenly I just wanted to get out of there. I'd waited so long to finally meet Justin and turns out he's just like any other guy. Only after one thing. I saw Harry leaving the toilets.

"I'm leaving, it was nice meeting you." I mumbled as I left the dancefloor. Justin didn't even bother coming after me. "Harry!" I shouted, I just wanted to be in his arms.

**HARRY'S POV**

She came running over to me and gave me a massive hug. There was tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Serena, what happened?" I asked

"Nothing, can we just leave?" she mumbled. I nodded my head and took her hand and we left. Outside there was loads of paparazzi. I held on to Serena, not wanting to lose her in the crowd.

We got into the taxi and I asked her what had happened again, she just didn't reply, silent tears fell down her face. Why wont she just tell me?

We reached her house and I walked her to the door.

"Do you want to stay?" she asked, her cheeks were black from the make-up running down them.

"I don't think I can…" I trailed off, half mumbling. She just nodded, gave me a hug and shut the door. I got back into the taxi, but didn't go home. I went to Mia's. I texted her in the toilets to see if she wanted to meet up and obviously she said yes. I don't even know why I did it. Out of anger? I can't believe Serena kissed Justin. They'd only just met! I didn't think she was like that.

It was so late by now I was surprised Mia was up. I rang her doorbell and she answered… in her underwear. She gave me a knowing smile and all of a sudden I forgot about Serena. I followed her into her room and knew exactly what was happening tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>Told you it was long ;) please review! :) xx<strong>


End file.
